behind the true love
by Taohan03
Summary: Tao menikahi Luhan tapi Luhan tiak mencintainya tapi ia mencintai kekasihnya Sehun, namun ada yang Tao sembunyikan tentang Sehun dari Luhan BL,Taohan/HunHan


**Behind The True Love**

ini buat nya ngantuk dan pas bosen jadi ya mohon maklum kalo agak ga ngerti ABstyle yang buat sih|goldar lo kayaknya O| iye sih-_-

ya pokoknya gitu lah silahkan di baca

Seorang namja bermata panda dengan tuxedo hitam membuka pintu rumah barunya ia baru saja mengakhiri acara pernikahannya dengan pujaanya "Silahkan masuk nyonya Huang"Ucapnya menggoda istrinya."Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu aku tidak mencintaimu kau menjijikkan!"Sang suami hanya bisa tersenyum lembut."Terserah kau saja luhan."Namja yang namanya Luhan mendorong suaminya."Aku lelah jangan berbuat aneh aneh dan jangan masuk kamarku."

Huang zi tao dan Xi luhan adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah tidak ada yang spesial dari hubungan mereka malah yang ada hanya cinta sepihak dan kebencian di hati Luhan dia membenci Tao dengan segala kekayaannya bisa memutuskan seenaknya untuk menikah dengannya dan orang tuanya merestuinya ia hampir gila saat mendengarnya di tambah lagi ia memiliki kekasih bernama Oh sehun dia hanya mencintai Sehunnya bukan Tao. Sedangkan Tao? Ia amat sangat mencintai Luhan pedih hatinya saat tau Luhan memiliki kekasih Oh sehun ia tidak peduli dengan semua pandangan orang dia mau Luhannya jadi ia meminta orang tuanya untuk menikahkannya dengan Luhan.

"Luhan, aku lapar bisa buatkan mie atau telur goreng?"Luhan menatap namja dihadapannya."Apa-apaan? Kau pikir aku apa dengan menikah denganmu kau seenaknya menyuruhku? Lakukan sendiri aku sibuk."Tao hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke dapur."Dan jangan pernah menatapku dengan senyuman menjijikan itu Huang zi tao."

Tak terasa sekarang pernikahan Luhan dan Tao sudah 1 Tahun. Terus begitu bak air susu di balas air tuba semua kebaikan Tao Luhan anggap remeh dan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Berbagai cara Luhan lakukan agar Tao mau menceraikannya namun namja bermata panda itu tetap kukuh pada cintanya."Luhan kau mau kemana?"Tao menahan Luhan yang ingin pergi"Bukan urusanmu Tao."Kemudian ia keluar rumah dan menaiki mobilnya."Aku harap bukan rumah oh sehun,"

[02.00 KST]

Tok tok tok

"Luhan akhirnya kau pu...astaga kenapa kau?"Tao melihat tubuh naas Luhan. Bercak merah keunguan di leher rambut almondnya berantakan dan juga mata sayu kelelahannya Tao menatap Luhan tidak percaya jangan bilang jika ia melakukannya."Minggir."Ucap Luhan dingin kemudian masuk ke kamarnya."Lu, kenapa kau melakukannya"Ucap Tao miris sambil menatap punggung Luhan."Pergi lah darinya dan lihat lah aku."

Guyuran air hangat membasahi rambutnya kemudian turun ke pangkal pahanya dan berakhir di lantai kamar mandi dan bercampur dengan busa putih dari sabun. Luhan mematikan kran air kemudian menyalakannya kembali."Arghh!" Erangan frustasi itu kembali terdengar lagi ia benci dengan hidupnya ia benci ketika tidak bisa memiliki Oh sehun ketika ia benci ada Tao di antara Sehun dengannya ia benci manusia itu ia benci saat berkali kali ia mencoba untuk membunuh Tao namun saat melihat mata khawatir Tao dan melihan senyuman tulus namja itu ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau menulis apa?"Tanya Luhan saat melihat Tao sedang sibuk dengan buku dan pulpen tinta hitam di atas kasur mereka." Bukan apa apa hanya daftar barang yang kurang di rumah."Luhan membulatkan mulut."Dasar kuno lalu apa gunanya ponselmu?"

"Untuk bermain weibo atau instagram?"Luhan tertawa meremehkan."Umur mu berapa? Gunakan untuk sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat jangan seperti anak sekolah memalukan."Tao kembali sibuk dengan tulisannya dan sesekali melirik Luhan yang mulai tertidur.

_Andai kau tau apa yang ku tulis Luhan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kau sadari karena kau sudah buta karenanya sesuau yang bahkan akan membunuhmu dikemudian hari kecuali aku mencegahmu seperti sekarang biarkan aku menyimpan ini dan selalu menjagamu-Tao_

"Selamat malam Luhan,"Ia mengusap rambut almond Luhan."Bahkan saat tidur pun kau menolakku ya"Ucap Tao saat melihat gerakan tidak nyaman Luhan. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk meminum segelas susu."Beer? Luhan kau mau jadi apa dengan minuman seperti ini."Ia mengambil kaleng kaleng terkutuk itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau! Kenapa kau buang Beer ku?!"Bentak Luhan saat pagi hari ia menemukan Beernya sudah menjadi makanan tempat sampah."Aku ini menyelamatkan mu dari penyakit ginjal kau seharusnya berterimakasih lagi pula kau mau apa dengan barang seperti itu?"Luhan menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan kepintu."Kau mau kemana, maafkan aku hey!"Luhan mendorong Tao."Jangan pernah urusi aku! Aku membencimu!"

Tao mematung hati kembali sesak dan sakit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir ia tahu Luhan membencinya tapi tidak bisakah ia tidak mengatakannya."Kris ge...kenapa kau pergi duluan? Aku tidak sanggup menjaganya."

_Kris haruskah aku teruskan? Aku memang mencintainya dan kau juga kan? Kau bilang kita dulu akan menjaganya bersama tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku dan membebankan semuanya kepadaku ia membenciku Kris aku tidak kuat-Tao_

"Luhan baby kau sedang apa?"seseorang dengan kulit abinonya memeluk Luhan dari belakang."Ughh Hunna tunggu sebentar aku sedang masak."Orang itu mematikan kompor dan mendorong Luhan ke meja makan."Tubuhmu sangat sexy baby dengan apron seperti itu, 'adikku' tiba tiba bangun puaskan dia sayang."Luhan menunjukkan smirknya dan mendorong Sehun."Ohh good Baby ahh fasterr."

Luhan berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menemukan bulgogi yang kelihatannya masih panas dan baru itu menatapnya heran dan mengambil catatan kecil

Aku minta maaf karena membuang beer kesayanganmu itu aku hanya takut kau sakit makan lah bulgogi ini mungkin kau belum makan dan segera lah tidur aku mendadak ke rumah eomma sepertinya ia sakit ppai ppai -Tao

"Maaf aku sudah kenyang"Detik berikutnya daging tersebut sudah masuk ke tong sampah."Haah melelahkan jam berapa ini?"Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya."Baiklah waktunya tidur."

Sinar mentari menggelitik mata seorang Xi Luhan ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi. Air hangat kembali membasahi rambut dan badannya bercak ungu itu mulai pudar dan rasa sakit tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai berkurang memori di otaknya kembali berputar

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun namja misterius yang selalu mentapnya dari jauh memberikannya makanan saat Luhan kelaparan

Kemudian saat Sehun menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan senyuman memabukkan yang hanya Sehun tunjukkan untuknya dan ia ingat betul pertama kalinya bibir tipis laki laki itu menyentuh bibirnya dan tangan besar milik Sehun meraba punggungnya ia lepas kendali saat itu dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja

Tapi tangannya menggenggam wastafel dengan erat saat ia ingat dengan betul Tao yang seenaknya masuk kedalam kehidupannya menghalangi dirinnya dengan Sehun dan menikahinya dengan sepihak Luhan marah Luhan benci semua ini.

Ia mengenakan t-shirt warna merah dengan jaket kulitnya bergegas keluar rumah."Kau mau kemana?"Suara Tao menginterupsi gerakannya."Bukan urusanmu."

Tao menghalangi Luhan."Jawab Kau mau kemana."Ia menggenggam pergelengan tangan Luhan."Jangan bilang rumah Sehun."Luhan menghempaskan tangan Tao dengan kasar."Bukan urusamu dan sekarang minggir."

"Jawab aku Xi Luhan kau mau kemana?"Luhan mulai naik pitam ia ingin sekali membunuh namja di depannya."Bukan urusanmu! Memangnya kau siapa? Bisa melarangku hah? Ming.."

PLAK!

"Aku ini suami mu! Kau kemana itu tanggung jawabku! Kau mau ke ruamah Oh Sehun? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu!"Luhan memegang pipinya dan menatap Tao dengan tidak percaya ia di tampar,"Aku membenci mu!"Luhan mendorong dan berlari meninggalkan Tao."LUHAN!"

ZRASHHH

Guyuran hujan membasahi Kota Seoul Luhan tetap berlari tak peduli basah yang ia rasakan ia ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Tao ia ingin dengan Sehun beberapa kali ia selalu merencanakan untuk kabur bersama Sehun tapi selalu gagal ia tidak peduli ia ingin Sehun sekarang.

"Ah sial lampu merah!"Ia menengok ke kanan ke kiri kemudian kembali berlari."LUHAN AWAS!"Ia dengan cepat menengok ke arah kiri dilihatnya mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi badannya kaku ia tidak bisabergerak."Luhaan!" Ia merasa badannya didorong

BRAK!

Bunyi tabrakan antara baja dengan badan manusia Luhan bisa mendengar itu namun ia tidak ingat apa apa yang dia ingat hanya suara teriakan Tao,kerumunan orang di bawah guyuran hujan,mobil ambulance dan pandangannya memutih.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat."Aku dimana?"Ia melihat sekeliling semua seba putih dengan selang infus dan alat pernapasan."Kau sudah sadar Luhan?"Eommanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam tangan Luhan."Tao...dia.." "Dia kenapa eomma?"Ibunya menangis"Dia meninggal saat menyelamatkanmu dari tabrak lari mobil kemarin Luhan, hari ini pemakamannya ibu harap kau datang."Blank. itu lah Luhan sekarang kenapa namja bodoh itu menyelamatkannya? Untuk apa? Satu tetes air mata menetes di pipinya ia malu pada dirinya ia malu saat seorang Tao rela berkorban untuknya."Luhan sudah yang sabar sayang."Ibunya memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya."Kita semua kehilangan dia."

Acara pemakaman Tao berjalan dengan khidmat semua menangisi kepergiannya teman teman tao semua datang Luhan hanya bisa diam mematung dan tercekat di kursi roda melihat semuanya dan mendengar cerita Baekhyun bagaimana dulu Tao selalu mengawasinya menjaganya bahkan saat Luhan lapar ia memberikan makanan lewat Oh Sehun dan Baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana gilanya seorang Tao saat ia tahu Luhan dan Sehun jadian. Jadi cacat sekarang seorang Sehun bukan apa apa dibanding Tao.

Luhan masuk rumah dia berjalan dibantu dengan tongkat ia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV sekarang rumah kecil bercat putih itu sudah berbeda ketika Tao namja yang ia benci tidak ada. Tao meninggalkannya untuk selama lamanya."Bukankah ini cita cita mu Luhan"Luhan terkekeh langkahnya terhenti saat melihat buku yang selalu Tao bawa dan Tao rahasiakan. Sedikit keraguan namun kemudian ia membukanya

Halaman 1

Hai Kris aku sudah berhasil menikahi malaikat kecil kita semoga kau bisa melihatnya dari surga sana hehe kau curang Kris membiarkan aku merawat malaikat kita sendirian tapi tak apa lah aku mencintainya! Aku rasa kau juga. Aku selalu mengingatkannya makan tapi ia tidak mau makan aku mulai frustasi astaga. Aku harus apa sepupuku?

Luhan ingat betul Wu yi fan atau Kris mantan pacarnya dulu ia sangat menyayangi Kris namun Kris pindah ke Kanada dan ia putus dengan Kris. Kemudian Tao datang sebagai murid pindahan dari Cina dan ia kenal Sehun.

Halaman 2

Hari ini aku melihat bercak ungu di lehernya aku tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan dengan NAMJANYA itu aku mulai pasrah dengan semua ini aku ingat saat ia bilang ia tidak mencintaiku dan ia membenciku hatiku sesak tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

Luhan tercekat melihat tulisan 'NAMJANYA' yan ditulis dengan huruf besar ia tau betul siapa yang dimaksud. Dan ia ingat saat ia berkata ia tidak mencintai Tao dan Ia membenci Tao ia sangat menyesal namun apa daya ia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata sekarang."Hiks..Tao.."

Halaman 13

Dia terus pergi ke rumah namja itu aku terus mengikutinya kenapa ia terus ke rumah namja itu? Tidak tau kah ia siapa itu Oh Sehun?

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ia bingung dengan kalimat di halaman tersebut

Halaman terakhir

Kenapa aku memberi nama ini? Karena aku memiliki firasat ini lah halaman terakhir dari buku ini. Aku sudah berusaha menjaga milikku tapi aku rasa umurku tidak bisa panjang jadi aku hanya bisa menitipkan milikku kepada tuhan aku mohon selamatkan dia, jauhkan ia dari Oh sehun dia tida baik Sehun itu penjahat dia yang membunuh ayahmu Luhan, aku dan Kris sudah menyelidikinya saat kami bekerja di kepolisian aku mohon tuhan selamatkan dia.

-Huang Zi Tao 12.09.09

Luhan terduduk lemas ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca buku yang tergeletak di lantai tidak sengaja membuka halaman luhan kembali menangis saat membacanya."Hiks Tao kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Tao kembalilah aku mencintaimu hiks.."`

_Seorang oknum polisi bernama Huang zi tao tewas tertabrak oleh mobil dengan keceppatan tinggi dicuragi pengendara mobil tersebut mabuk berat tidak di ketahui keberadaan mobil tersebut..._

Luhan membaca surat kabar yang ada di meja makan matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Ia kemudian meliat judul dengan huruf besar dan berwarna merah

_Oh sehun pelaku pembunnuhan pemilik perusahaan Xi corp berhasil di tangkap._

Hati Luhan sesak ia menangis sejadi jadinya."Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkanmu Tao kenapa!"Ia memeluk lututnya."Wo ai ni Huang zi tao..wo ai ni.."Ucap Luhan sambil terus menangis.

Halaman tambahan:

Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai aku lupa rasa sakit ini, aku ingin kau selamat tapi kau kelihatan begitu bahagia dengannya aku bisa apa saat aku tahu kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang penjahat. Aku hanya bisa mencegahmu jatuh terlalu dalam tapi itu cukup cintamu kepadanya melebihi segalanya aku bahkan miris saat melihatmu pulang dengan bercak ungu itu tapi aku tau Sehun bermain di belakangmu. Berehntilah dan lihatlah aku.-Tao


End file.
